Katamaru Shōka
|birthday=June 22 |age=15 |gender=Female |height=153cm (5'0") |weight=44kg (97lbs) |hair_color=Lilac |eye_color=Purple |blood_type=A |quirk=Crystal |status=Alive |birthplace= |family=Katamaru Iwao (Father) Katamaru Yumi (Mother) Katamaru Riko (Older sister) |occupation=Student |affiliation=Yūei |japanese_voice=Fujita Saki |english_voice=Lindsay Seidel }} is a student at Yūei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Shōka is a short girl with light skin. She has light lilac hair that goes just past her shoulders and is half tied up in a ponytail. She has a single wedge-shaped lock of hair that sticks out from her bangs. She has deep purple eyes with shard designs in them. She has a round face, something that is often commented on. Her hero costume consists of a silver bodysuit with pink accents. The sleeves end in fingerless gloves, and there is silver crystal-lined armor on her shoulders. The bodysuit has a diamond-shaped hole in the stomach with white opaque fabric covering it. She has thigh-high silver boots with pink trim and a silver belt with pink pouches around her hips. She wears simple glasses over her eyes. Personality Shōka is a friendly and personable girl, and she does her best to be kind to everyone. She isn't shy, and she likes to talk to people. Because of this, she has many friends. She depends on her friends a lot for help, and in return, she is very loyal to them. She does not tolerate anyone who mistreats her friends. She is a very anxious person, getting nervous very often. This anxiety causes her to be quite insecure and doubt herself a lot. She is very concerned with how people think of her, so she often tries to impress people. However, this often ends in failure because of her notoriously bad luck. Her poor luck also only heightens her anxiety. When it comes down to it, she is a hard worker and she is very determined to succeed. History Shōka was born eight years after her older sister, Riko. She was talkative and energetic as a child, and she loved to explore. After her quirk manifested, she explored even more. She would often accidentally crystallize things with her hands and feet, resulting in a lot of cuts and scrapes. When she was little, Shōka looked up to Riko very much. She always followed her around and tried to do whatever she did. Riko was very fond of her, so she allowed this. Riko was very smart and had a powerful quirk, so she went to U.A. to train to become a hero. Shōka wasn't as smart as her sister, and her quirk didn't seem as powerful. She felt immense pressure to live up to her sister's image. She was constantly worrying about how she would measure up to her sister. Riko became a pro hero, and their parents began pushing Shōka to focus on getting into U.A. Riko helped Shōka train her quirk until the entrance exam came around. During the exam, she got so nervous that she almost didn't make it in. She did, however, make it into the school, and she was placed in class 1-A. Quirk and Abilities : Her quirk allows her to transform anything she touches into sturdy crystal. She needs preexisting material to work with, so she can't just make crystals out of thin air. She normally chooses to crystallize non-living things, as living things take more energy to crystallize (and she thinks it's cruel to crystallize living things). She can convert things back to their original state. After crystallizing something, she can manipulate its structure. She can also manipulate preexisting crystal structures. She can transform things into specific kinds of crystals and gemstones (i.e. rubies, diamonds, etc.) if she has studied its structure. Overuse of her quirk causes her body to stiffen and become hard to move. She is currently training to be able to control the hardness of the crystal structures she forms. * : She can crystallize her clothes to form sturdy armor. The armor can become too heavy and slow her down if she's not careful. * : She can crystallize the ground and cause it to form a tall crystal wall. She can use this for defense or offense. * : She forms small, sharp shards of crystal and launches them at her target. Durability: Her skin is naturally quite tough, so she can take many hits before going down. Climbing: She has always enjoyed climbing things. Using her quirk to make small ledges and footholds, she can climb almost anything. Equipment Hero Costume: Her costume is made out of light, flexible material that she can easily crystallize to form armor. *'Glasses': Her glasses cover her eyes to protect them from any accidents with sharp crystals. *'Crystals': The crystals adorning her costume (on the top of her boots, the soles of her boots, her shoulder armor, the knuckles of her gloves, and the middle of her glasses) are wurtzite boron nitride, a material found to be even harder than diamond. The bonds between the atoms in it are flexible, which make it easy for her to manipulate the crystals. *'Belt with pouches': The pouches on her left contain basic first aid items, and the pouches on her right contain small crystals that can be used in combat. Trivia *Her favorite food is blueberry pancakes. *Her given name, 晶華 (しょうか shōka) is homophonous with the word 晶化 (しょうか shōka), which means "crystallization." Her surname, 片丸 (かたまる katamaru) is homophonous with the word 固まる (かたまる katamaru), which means "to solidify." *Her nickname, Marumacchii (まるまっちい), is a slang way to call someone that is "small and round in the face." It can also be a way to call someone plump or chubby, so she used to be teased with this nickname. *She likes to make jewelry since she can make specific gemstones. She likes to give this jewelry as gifts to her friends and family. She doesn't like to sell the jewelry because she says it feels "wrong." Quotes *''"I want to fight! And I will continue to fight until I'm the best hero ever!"'' Gallery